Kinda Like Pizza
by ausllyxaustinally
Summary: Austin tries to communicate his feelings to Ally. Auslly. ONESHOT.


When Austin first saw Ally, she was an average looking fifteen year old girl. When Austin first met Ally, she was the dorkiest girl he knew. When a young fan came up to him one day and asked him if he would ever love Ally, Austin recalls laughing because _dear god, it's Ally_! His songwriter! The awkward, shy girl who loves to do math homework on Friday nights and eat pickles instead of proper meals. But flash forward, three years later, and suddenly Ally had become the most beautiful girl Austin was sure he'd ever seen and now they'd known each other for three years and he didn't see her as dorky, he saw her in a whole new light: she was talented, funny, adorable, interesting, caring, sweet, the list of Ally could turn into a novel. When a fan runs up to Austin during a meet and greet and asked him if he would ever love Ally, Austin doesn't laugh, he shifts his eyes and just smiles. He smiles because _dear god, it's Ally_! His songwriter! The awkward, shy girl who loves to do math homework on Friday nights and eats pickles instead of proper meals. Who could be any better?

News of this silly little reaction quickly spread through the social networking sites like the bubonic plague because _O.M.G Austin smiled at that question! There had to be something between him and his sweet little songwriter! O.M.G they're dating! O.M.G the world's been "shipping" them for so long! O.M.G have dreams come true?_

No, dreams haven't come true. Because if they did, Austin would be holding Ally when the nights got cold or maybe he'd be kissing her in front of a bonfire during the summer. He wouldn't be sulking in his bedroom because boys are starting to throw pebbles at her window and beg for her to come out and love them. Why were boys after Ally now? Shouldn't they know that Austin and Ally have something? Why are they trying to get in the way? Why are they being kind to her? Why are they being nice to him? They need to .!

But maybe if Austin just knew how to explain his feelings, he could have her! Pssh, Austin can't explain his feelings! He can't even decipher between what's anger and what's jealousy, or what's considered being friendly or flirting.

_Geeeeeeeez, _Austin, figure this out! You can't tell your songwriter that you two need to move on from one another, but turn around and decide you want her again because somebody started to steal her heart. _Well, Why the heck not?! _He stole her heart first and he wants it back!

But months go on, Austin meets Piper, tries to fall for her but can't, so he says goodbye and is totally alarmed when Ally breaks it off with Gavin, the heart stealer, because he thought Ally was madly in love with him but Ally assures him that Gavin wasn't what she was looking for and never quite had feelings for him like she used to think she did. Austin pretends this doesn't inflate his ego because as he recalls, Ally had a connection with Austin that nobody could take away.

_let's stay friends_: the decision had been made. Dez and Trish are astonished and they are angry. These two just can't seem to get their stuff together and realize that they are most likely supposed to marry each other because the sun would have to turn black before Austin and Ally stopped loving each other.

Ally's playing the piano in front of a crowd of people in a gold, flowing dress that brought out the sparkle in her eyes when Austin makes his final, _final_ decision. _He needs to be with Ally. _Austin was done waiting and halting their relationship. He didn't even mind if it meant drowning his career, because being with Ally was more important that having the whole world wrapped around his finger. But there's one problem: _How the heck does he tell Ally this? _

Trish and Dez are annoyed but relieved that Austin finally came to the right conclusion. They toss out a few ideas here and there and Trish even manages to hint a few things to Ally but Ally doesn't ever catch on.

The moments between Austin and Ally are becoming more frequent and Trish is ready to just push Ally into Austin and hold their faces together until gravity pulls their lips together and if Ally still wonders if that is just _as friends_, Trish might actually hurt her best friend.

Dez decides that Austin needs to confront Ally about his feelings but Austin slaps his arm because _for goodness sake, Dez! That's the whole problem!_ Austin doesn't know how to communicate his feelings! Man, he wish he knew how. He tried writing another song that would kind of take off like Steal Your Heart but when Austin writes a song that sounds like a three year old threw it together with glue and crayons, he comes to the realization that he really doesn't have the songwriter's gift.

_Draw her a picture_

_Tell her that you love her _

_Write it on a banner_

_Spell it in the stars_

_Buy her a dozen jar of pickles_

Nothing. Austin had nothing. He sulked and he whined. Why couldn't he just have the lyrical talents and simply write her a song? But Austin knew, he needed to tell her one way or another. But what did he feel? He knew that if another man so much as breathed in Ally's direction, Austin was ready to pounce on them. He also knew that he loved it when she smiled and _especially_ if he was the one to put it there. And he _really knew_ that he liked to kiss her. His heart always jumped when she walked into the room and he grew scatter brained when she would stare into his eyes. Last, but not least, Austin could picture a life with her and it was never blurry, it was clear like water in a glass. Now, how do you put that into the perfect words?

Austin made his first attempt: "Hey, Ally, Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, What's going on?"

"I just...I...I have a melody in my head and I figured we could put lyrics to it." Austin didn't tell her how he felt.

So, Austin made his second attempt: "Ally, you look really nice today. Did you do something with your hair?"

"It's in a messy bun."

"It looks awesome, like you." Austin cringes.

Okay...Attempt number three: "Hey, Ally, remember when we wrote You Can Come To Me."

"Of course," big smile.

Austin gulps, "That was a cool song."

Her eye brows crease together, "Yeah, it was." Austin wants to punch himself. He has the feelings for her, just not the words.

It went on for weeks until Austin gave up. He just won't tell her. He sulked. Alone in his house, Austin closed the front door as the pizza man walked away. Austin held the pizza box in his hands. He loved pizza it made him feel warm and happy inside, kinda like Ally does.

Austin drops the pizza box and doesn't even care if the pizza is destroyed now because _he has the words! _Austin pulls out his phone with a wide grin and opens his messages. He finds Ally's contact name and starts typing out a message.

_Ally, I've got a few words for you. - Austin._

_Alright, what's up? - Ally._

_Do you know that feeling you get when you order pizza? - Austin._

_Uh...Sure - Ally._

_The pizza guy comes and he rings the doorbell. So you open the door and he hands you your pizza and you feel the warmth radiating through the box. That's how I feel when I'm with you. Warm and happy inside. - Austin._

_I remind you of pizza? - Ally._

_I guess so. In a good way. -Austin._

_Well, ok. - Ally._

Austin stared at her reply. He knew it. He knew he shouldn't of said that. It was a horrible message. He re-read what he said and grimaced. That was a bad idea. It hardly made sense. His knees wobbly and he crashes down onto the couch with a frown on his face. Austin Moon was hopeless. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't he just tell her? If the situation was reverse, Ally could've written him a song and they'd probably be holding each other right now. Why couldn't he be good with words like Ally? Why-

Austin gets up and heads towards the knocking door. His thoughts are loud and echoing about how he'll never have Ally and he'll be unhappy forever. Austin slowly opens the door and his frown comes undone when he sees the sweet little brunette standing in front of him.

"Austin," she smiles but why is she here? Austin just sent her the most awful text- Austin's eyes widen. His songwriter's arms are around his neck, her lips are trapping his in a soft kiss. What...What is going on? Austin lets her lips rub his for a moment before his lips curl into a grin and respond to her mouth. He wraps his arms around her small frame and he feels so warm and happy inside, kinda like pizza.

"Me too," she says when she pulls away. Austin frowns at her slightly. She giggles as she repeats his words, "You make me feel warm and happy inside, kinda like pizza."

The corners of Austin's lips tug until they twist into a smile. "I don't want to wait anymore. Do you want to be my girlfriend...again?" asked Austin. Ally smiles and nods. Austin is so relieved and he's happy, he feels warm. Ally holds onto Austin and he holds her back. They both feel kinda like pizza.


End file.
